


Portrait of a Family

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela has trouble figuring out what to draw for her next project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of a Family

Angela was stuck. 

She was attempting to figure out what to paint for her next project, but no idea would come to mind. She was struggling to think of something unique, but she just sat in front of her extremely large canvas board, and sighed.

There wasn’t much to paint, she was good at painting figures and people, but she wasn’t sure what to do. She’d done that a lot, and she wanted to something special to paint…

A thought came to mind, and she smiled, and felt pleased as she came to an idea when looking out the window at all those that worked at the Jeffersonian. 

She would paint the team as a family. 

And then, once finished, she’d hang it up for them all to see.

No longer stuck on what to paint, she began getting her paints together and began to work on her newest masterpiece.

Her “portrait of a family”. 

End.


End file.
